That Man: Itsuki
by Starlite-Destiny
Summary: Itsuki tells the whole story about meeting and following Sensui and why he loves him. Slight Itsuki X Sensui. Slight Yaoi. OneShot.
1. Default Chapter

That Man: Itsuki's POV

Starlite: Hi! I don't own Itsuki or anything else in YYH. If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. Remember this is a Yaoi or Shonen-ai fic. If you don't know what either of those things mean, that means that this fic has male/male relationships. If you don't like male/male relationships, DON'T READ IT! Flames with be used to heat my house when it is cold outside.

Itsuki's POV

I don't remember ever having a mother or father, a nice home, or reliable friends. The only thing I remember from my youth is following that man. That wonderfully crazy man who changed my life forever.

It was very late when I first saw him. I heard a scream and then a sickening moan and by the time I got out of my home to see what had happened, it was gone, leaving only the bloody carcass of some kind of demon. The body was destroyed, I couldn't tell what kind it was. Who ever or what ever did this had plenty of practice and could do a great deal of damage in very little time. I had to find what did this, finding the thing that killed that beast then became my greatest goal in life.

In my next encounter with him a few weeks later I actually saw his face. It wasn't as late, maybe around six o clock in the evening, and it was raining. I was about to leave a bar that I ate dinner at so that I could get home to watch my favorite television show, he came out of nowhere. When I saw that he was chasing a demon I knew he was the same person that I had saw the other night. The poor creature didn't even have time to scream, but he came back with bloody hands and a grin on his face. The crowd knew exactly what he had done. This sparked my interest more. I had to see what else he could do.

After a few weeks of watching him from a distance I started getting a little more daring. I got closer to see what moves he would use. I learned quite a bit just by watching him. Like how to cleanly take off a demon's head with just your hand or how to torture a being to the point of madness. This man knew almost everything there was to murder and torture. He said he was sent from spirit world, from the son of King Yama himself. I later fund out more and more about this interesting young man. His name was Shinobu Sensui. He was a remarkable psychic, his birthday was June 6th, his zodiac symbol was Gemini. I soon came to realize that my harmless hobby had become an obsession.

Yes, indeed I'll admit that he is handsome. Very much so for that matter. Many women tried to sell themselves to him, but to no avail. He was only interested in killing demons. Later on I would end up feeling more of a love for him than all of the lusts of those women combined.

What was I to do? I couldn't just sit there and let people talk about that great man like that. So many demons hated him for the work that he did. I couldn't believe this because the way he moved was almost an art in itself. He could kill a being faster than anyone or anything else that I had ever seen. He was amazing! I had to do something about this matter. So soon I found myself in barroom brawls which later led to murder and finally hunting down the demons and killing them without stating my reason for killing them. I wasn't exactly the type to negotiate with.

Of course, sooner or later I knew that he would find out about what I had been doing. I didn't realize that he would take it so harshly. He saw everything as black and white, all demons are terrible and should be killed. When he found me I literally saw my life flash before my eyes. I found myself on the ground, awaiting my punishment that I brought upon myself. He, being a decent person, asked me if I had any last words. I merely told him the truth. The television show that I had been watching for about four years was airing it's final episode tomorrow and I was sure as Hell not going to miss it because I died. He chuckled. I was in the midst of a heart-to-heart, life-or-death situation and he was laughing! I didn't know whether to be insulted or happy. Later he told me that he would let me live because I was the only demon to ever make him laugh.

After that all my wildest dreams had come true. I was working with 'that man' and we were getting along fine. I never noticed his charm or charisma until I met him personally. My obsession grew stronger and he learned to accept me as an individual instead of something merely put here to be destroyed. We started having more open conversations that didn't even have anything to do with our regular business, such as our love lives. He told me that he had had a girlfriend in high school that dumped him because she thought he was strange. I, never having any sort of love life, seemed sort of out of place in this conversation. He must of felt sorry for me then because he kissed me. I guess I was kind of asking for it but I got what I wanted, didn't I?

I never knew my family. My dad and mother were dead and I never had a brother or sister. I tended to stay away from most people and women were out of the question. Although wanted these things, I never had them no matter how hard I cried. Somehow I found all those things and more in that man. A father, a brother, and a lover all in one. People asked me why I was so loyal and I just laugh at them. I can't tell them why, I just do. I adore that man who accepted me for who I am and not for anything else. He broke his own code of killing demons just for me and I will never stop thanking him for that. I love that man. That wonderfully crazy man who changed my life forever.

Starlite: (cries) I must admit, I had so much fun writing this that I almost cried. Please REVIEW!!! For the love of Sensui and Itsuki, REVIEW!!!!


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE

_**Important Author's Note!!!**_

I have created another account, and intend on continuing writing there. If there is a fic that you would greatly want me to continue, please message me at either this account or my new account, JumpingPantsSauce, and I will. I still love all of my previous material, but would like to get past my childish writing ways and do not have enough time in my day to go back and fix all of my errors. Thank you so much for all your support over the years as Starlite, and now I would love it if you would support me now as JPS.


End file.
